The invention relates to a dictation system with a multiplicity of remote stations and with one central station which can be selected by said remote stations and which comprises at least one recording and playback machine, which remote stations can optionally be connected to the central station when said station is free for the transmission of dictations.
Such a dictation system is for example known from DT-AS 1,151,287. In such dictation systems a connection is established and maintained between a remote station and a recording and, as the case may be, playback machine of the central station for the duration of a dictation, so that said machine of the central station as well as the connection means to said machine of the central station are engaged during said time interval and are consequently not accessable to other users. However, experience has taught that the dictation time owing to dictation pauses, error corrections and similar time-consuming operations, is a multiple of the actual length of a complete continuous dictation, so that consequently said busy periods are also substantial. However, for an effective use of such a dictation system these busy periods must be minimized.